Now I'm Found
by littlepatriot
Summary: One was lost in a sea of despair, anger, violence, and revenge. The other was simply struggling to find his way throughout life without guidance or love. One was the epitome of a monster, and the other was a complete opposite. Together, they would face hardships that threaten to tear their bodies and minds apart as they struggle to find themselves. THIS IS MY FIRST BATMAN FIC!


Chapter 1:

The two lovers got up early in the morning and got dressed, trading smiles as they did so. They were both young, only in their very early 20s. Yet they were so madly in love. Once they finished dressing, they went downstairs into the kitchen. They made each other coffee and traded kisses as they sipped the hot liquid. Their kitchen was, well, white. White countertops, white cabinets, white linoleum flooring, and white appliances. On the refrigerator door was a picture including the two of them and a young boy, their son.

The brunette-headed young woman scanned the kitchen with her eyes and sighed. "I wish we could move out into the country," she said with a wisp of hopefulness.

The man looked up from his cup of coffee. His blue eyes staring at his wife as he ran his right hand through his short facial hair. "I know, darling. Have you found any houses meeting our specifications?"

"I'd never thought you'd ask," the brunette said. "There's a house in Washington County that is located on 100 acres. It's listed as a state historic structure, built beginning in the 1790s. However, it is an extreme fixer upper. As a result, it is going to be $110,000, including the land."

The man made a whistling noise. "That's a bargain, love. You did a good job, Sara."

She flashed him a giddy smile.

The man glanced at the clock on the microwave, which read 3:05a.m. "Love, we have to get going. You don't want to miss your flight."

"You're right," she said, "we should go upstairs and say goodbye."

"Let's go."

They both walked up the stairs quietly and eventually reached a door that they opened quietly.

Their son lay in his darkened room still sleeping. Both parents moved to hover over him. The man crouched down beside his son's bed and began smothering him in affectionate kisses.

"Gosh, Antonio. You're smothering him with love," she said quietly.

Antonio smiled up at Sara. "Well, he is a Dorrance."

"That he is," she said as she also began laying kisses on her still sleeping, son. She then moved to the small nightstand and scribbled out a note to her son.

"Shall we depart?" Antonio asked.

"I'm ready," she said as she took a deep breath. Kissing her child one last time.

They hauled the luggage into the car and set off towards the airport.

As they drove through the early morning darkness, Antonio glanced over to his wife.

"Sara, love, do you mind telling me the itinerary again?"

She teasingly sighed. "Antonio, you're always worried I'll get lost like a piece of luggage." She looked into her purse and pulled out the pair of tickets and began reading the information aloud.

"US Airways flight 3304 from Washington-Reagan to Boston." Looking at the second ticket she read "United Airlines flight 175 from Boston to Los Angeles."

"Did you get economy of business to LA?" Antonio asked as they drove onto the freeway that led to the airport.

"Business. The boss pays for it," Sara said as they pulled up to the terminal.

They both hopped out of the car and moved to take the luggage out of the trunk. As Antonio put the two bags down on the pavement, he moved to embrace his wife.

"It's only a few days, darling," he said as he kissed Sara on the forehead.

"I know, I'll miss you guys," Sara said as she embraced Antonio.

With one final kiss and hug, the petite brunette said her final goodbye and walked into the terminal. The glass doors sliding closed behind her.

Antonio stood there for a moment before getting back into Sara's black 1998 Acura. As he drove away from Washington-Regan airport he turned on the radio to keep him company as he drove through the darkness.

A burst of static greeted his ears before the signal cleared. "Good morning," the announcer said, "thanks for waking up with WTOP, Washington D. C's number one radio station."

Antonio glanced up at the horizon, seeing the first peaks of sunlight through the clear, dark sky.

The radio announcement continued.

"Today is going to be absolutely stunning, with no clouds and high visibility. It's Tuesday, September 11, 2001."


End file.
